penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Frau
"Frau Birkin" now redirects here. |title = Frau |name = Frau Birkin |katakana = フラウバーキン |romanji = Furau Baakin |aliases = Perverted Bishop (by Teito) Zehel, Replica (by Ayanami) Dear Child (by Bastien) Blond Pro Killer (by Carl) S.Masochist Soldier (in Hawkzile Race) |race = Ghost |gender = Male |age = Early twenties |birthday = Unknown |height = 198cm |weight = 84kg |status = Deceased (reincarnated) |relatives = Guido (possibly distant relative) |affiliation = The Barsburg Church The 07 Ghosts |occupation = Bishop Act as Ghost Zehel |manga debut = 07 GHOST: Kapitel 1 |anime debut = 07 GHOST: Episode 1 |japanese voice = Suwabe Junichi Inoue Marina (child Frau) }} Frau is a perverted Bishop, he saves Teito's life when Teito falls from his hawkzile. History He is the member of the 07-Ghosts known as Zehel. He finds Mikage (as a small dragon) for Teito and accidentally becomes Teito's 'Master' when he attempts to remove Teito's promise collar, thereby invoking a blood contract. This collar gives Frau the ability to use three commands on Teito: bind, sleep and pain. For all his teasing, Frau also keeps Teito's spirits up with impromptu pep-talks. His relation with Ayanami is as of yet unknown. Frau is the only Ghost who can wield Verloren's scythe, though how he managed to get this scythe is currently unknown. Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastien's disciple when he was caught in the large scale 'thief subjugation' across the Empire. All of his friends died and he did not believe in God; nevertheless, he was so powerful with Zaiphon that it was rumored he was a child blessed with God's strength. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good relationship similar to that between a father and son. When he was very young, Frau used to sneak out of the church at night and remove Kor from those afflicted by it, something extremely difficult that only trained bishops are usually capable of doing. Frau was so talented in fighting with Kor that he holds the all-time highest score for the examination — in fact, all of those being tested that day had to be regraded separately, as Frau's light completely erased everyone's darkness. When Frau and Castor are reminiscing about when they took the exam, Frau says how he got stuck with the worst partner ever. Castor is infuriated by his comment, saying that that was his line, implying that they were partners in the examination. He enjoys teasing and annoying Teito about how he looks like a small child. Although he is very tall and intimidating, the church orphans adore him, often getting him to play games with them. Frau fancies himself as a ladies' man, flirting with the nuns and any pretty women he sees. Despite his tough looks and rough exterior, Frau's is actually very caring and cares very much for people, especially Teito. This is shown through protecting him from danger and carrying him when he's hurt. He even says that his meeting with Teito for the first time is not coincidence, but fate. When Teito came to save him from prison, Frau ordered him to turn back and ensured him that things would be okay. But before Teito left he said, "Can I just ask one favor? If you really want me to feel at ease, smile for me." He also dedicated a verse to Teito that said "As long as you keep anything about me within you, my heart will be with you." It is also mentioned that after Teito found out about Zehel's desire to devour his soul, that Frau regards him as his only ray of light, as Labrador had stated about Teito being the only one who could possibly tame Frau from reverting into darkness. After Bastien's death, Frau pretends not to be bothered since he has seen many deaths before, but Teito scolds him for not properly grieving because Bastien was so important to Frau. A little while after the funeral, the nuns find that a new sprout had grown from one of the trees at the church; it is implied that this is Bastien's reincarnation. At the end of the chapter, Frau is shown sitting in the tree, reunited with his mentor. Etymology Frau (フラウ) - is mean: #Fraunhofer #Monch #Jungfrau #Grindelwald in Japanese. Birkin (バーキン) - is mean "Barkin" in Japanese. Trivia *He has a cross-shaped tattoo on the small of his back. In chapter 52, page 30, his nails become claws and he grew fangs, indicating the scythe may be corrupting him. *Frau was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Gallery Kategori:07-GHOST Characters Kategori:Male Kategori:Ghosts